Code review is part of the software development life cycle. Code review enables developers to benefit from experience and knowledge of peers. It can help identify problems with design or implementation of a code before it is integrated into a production environment. However, due to inefficiencies in typical review processes, design and code errors can slip into the next stage of development. As errors move further in the development cycle, the cost associated with resolution of the error can increase.